The Inner Demon
by SimpleWriter1200
Summary: After an incident takes place, Rito leaves the Earth with Gid only to return a year later. Having been using fighting enemies to cope with his past and his dreams he must struggle to fix the lives he had ruined and to be a normal kid again.


"For the time being you will be staying on Earth, and will be living a normal life is what he told you…" Rito nods to what Mikado had said. "That guy is so unpredictable… well in any case let me get you some tea to drink, it must have been a long travel. Oshizu come get us some tea." Rito straightened up hearing that name.

"I will be right on it Mikado-Sensei, give me a minute." The voice came from behind the door next to Rito.

"Maybe I should go…" The orange hair tried to get up but his attempt was denied.

"No stay. You will be staying here until further notice, and you will be attending the same school as her it is better to let it out now." Rito hesitated to sit back down, but had done it. Mikado sighed, thinking what a day it would be…

"She is quite a nice girl, Oshizu, very helpful and obedient. She is also a great student of mine, soon enough I can let her handle the place while I get myself some sleep." Mikado offered a smile, but only silence between the two of them.

"She and Haruna have been very close as of late… she is doing well Rito…" He could only nod; it was painful to have to remember what happened. "It took awhile to recover but she mostly has now. She's been very cheerful around others and has kept her grade average up."

"And what about at night… does it still happen?" Rito said in a low voice, barely hearable but Mikado heard it regardless.

"Yes, but rarely…" Mikado had to think carefully about her next words. "It's not your fault."

"Please don't do that." His words were demanding.

"It's not..."

"Dammit stop it! I ruined her life, and others. I don't need any sympathy! I don't deserve any of it… I should be back out there instead of here. A wild animal should either be put back in the wild… or just put down. What I did to her…" He felt Mikado touch his hand as he found that he was gripping on to the arm of the chair tightly. He released his grip, only to realize his palms were sweaty. It only did happen when he tried to recall those memories.

"Rito you have to move on, it will be better for everyone that way. That's why Gid sent you here. It was because you need to get over your past." She was holding his hand, caressing it. He felt comforted by it; it had been so long since he felt such love. The life he had with Gid was tough but it kept him in check. He wanted to be embraced right now… for whatever reason he wanted too. Mikado also seemed to almost invite it, but what happened next ruined that idea.

The sound of breaking cups came from behind Rito. The ghost girl stood there a mix of surprise and anger. "Why the hell is he here!"

Rito couldn't come up with an answer, so Mikado did it for him. "He will be staying on Earth for the time being. I would hope there will be no problems between you two." Mikado gave her a stare saying 'Stop this right now!' but it did not stop Oshizu.

"After what he did to Haruna I can't! She could have died; it took her three months to stop jumping at her shadows! And you're telling me to accept it?!"

"Oshizu…!" but before Mikado could finish Rito had already gotten up.

"I think it's best if I leave right now. Thank you for your hospitality." He got up and reached for his jacket.

"Wait I still haven't given you what you came for." She looked to Oshizu, who reluctantly got what Mikado was talking about. She held a small white package to the boy, marked 'Rito Yuuki'. "There will be some pills which will help you cope with your problem. It is recommended you take one every day, but I'd prefer you instead take it when you have any strong emotional outbursts."

He nodded making his leave. He thought about saying sorry to Oshizu, but what he's done… saying it would just make it worse. Silent, he walked out the mansion that was Mikado's house.

* * *

One year… it has been one year since he had walked around his hometown. He was happy in some ways, but could not let himself be too happy. He was of course going to leave again eventually. That's the thing about jumping from planet to planet, you never get too familiar with them… it just hurts more in the end when you have to leave.

Now here he was at the planet he shouldn't be at, he sighed as he sat at one of the park benches close by. 'What now?' was what he was thinking. Was he supposed to come back to his house and just act like nothing happened, act as if everything is normal? Walk and ask how Mikan's day was, play video games with Celine, and just sit down and watch cartoons with everyone… like nothing happened. He sighed as he got up to leave when he heard a commotion down the street. He walked towards it to find the source of the sound.

It was fairly late, and pretty dark as it was now. Rito found where the sound was coming from. Three guys surrounding a girl struggling to get away from them. Unfortunately for her the big looking one had gotten a hold of her hand.

"I figure since we let the kitten go, and being so kind that we are, that you can play with us a bit. I know a nice place we could go to, too repay us." The man snickered, Rito stared at him disgusted.

"Let me go you big buffoon, you were hurting the poor kitten. I would rather die than go with you clowns."

The skinny one was the next to talk. "Girl still has a big mouth given the situation she's in." He looked her up and down. "She's got a nice rack, I'm sure we'll have a good time with her." He pulled her hair, pushing her face close to his. "Say girl, why don't you apologize to me by giving me a little kiss?" Puckering up his lips.

"I'd rather eat shit." A sudden slap to her face took her by surprise. She could taste some blood. Her hair was pulled again.

"Now I'm going to say this again, kiss me or next time I can't promise the next one will be as easy." He was already puckered up expecting a kiss, but what he got was something completely different.

"Pucker up!" All of a sudden a hand pushed the guys face down to the ground. A direct impact could be heard with his face on the ground.

Everyone surprised looked to the new person that just arrived. He was wearing a black hoodie, and his face was mostly hidden because it was up. The big guy was the first to say something. "Who the hell are you?"

"Just someone passing by. Now let go of her and I promise I'll let both of you go."

The big gorilla hinted to the other guy to take the girl. He walked up to the hooded stranger, towering him completely. "Look bud, I don't know who you are but I can't just let you walk away after you hurt my friend over there. So if you can just stand still and let me hit you in the face once I promise you that you won't be going home in a stretcher tonight." The guy spat on the hooded man a bit. The hooded man just stood there and wiped off the spit on his face.

"So you're going with the silent treatment, huh? Well I guess I'll just punch you in the face now!" The big guy pulled his fist back and shot it at the stranger… but there was no impact, just air. Before he could even think 'where did he go?' the man appeared behind him and elbowed his back bringing the guy down to his knees before falling to the ground with a big thud.

He looked to the girl, and the person holding her. "Now yet again, let her go and I'll let you walk away." Perhaps it was because the stranger just took down Buck, the big guy, or the way his eyes said 'your dead', either ways he let go of the girl and slowly backed away. After a good distance away he ran, because he kept thinking that that monster would come after him.

"Are you alright?" The hooded stranger asked.

"Yeah, just shaken up." She could still taste blood in her mouth but she could deal with it, at least for now.

"Well we should probably call the police now…"but before he could finish he heard a clicking sound behind him. The skinny guy, was back up this time holding a gun.

"I'm going to kill both of you assholes. First the hooded guy over there and then you, you fucking bitch, but not before I have some fun with you." He said with his mouth covered with blood and a tooth missing.

"If you just came with us none of this would have had to happen, and now I'm going to kill Mr. Hero over here." The man, now speaking hysterically, pointed his gun at the hooded stranger. But before he could even look he was already gone. Yet again disappeared without a trace. He suddenly appeared out of nowhere, before the man as he whispered in his ear 'sleep for me'.

A direct punch to the man's stomach made him fall down and a thump as he lay still. His last thought was 'Who is this monster' as he lost consciousness. He would wake up to find himself behind bars.

As the gun dropped from the guy's hand so did the girl. Her legs seemed to fail her and any attempt of getting up was almost impossible. The hooded stranger offered a hand, though at first it scared her.

"Are you alright?" He asked again.

Tears formed in her eyes as she shook her head. "No… no, I'm not alright. It's just been too much to handle." The stranger nodded as he got down beside the girl put an arm around her shoulder, intending to comfort her. She accepted it and sobbed into his hoodie for the next few minutes. He comforted her as much as he could, and she held nothing back, and for the next little while they said nothing and did nothing because each was disconnected from the world. All that was left was just him and her.

* * *

The police had arrived in the scene thirty minutes after to find two wounded, one sobbing and the other comforting her. There were many questions they wanted to ask, so they questioned the person in the hoodie. He explained everything to them; all the while the girl was still clinging on to him at the request of not being left alone. After questions were done the girl's family arrived, the mother and brother, and both looked worriedly at the girl. In an instant she shot up to her mother and hugged her, while the mother hugged back.

"Yui, I was so worried when you didn't come home and all of a sudden a call came from the police… and… and…" She held on to her daughter tightly. "I'm just glad you're safe." They hugged each other for the rest of the time as the brother simply stood in the background, content to know his little sister was safe. He looked on to the person walking away from the place, who he would later find out saved his sister. Looking at him he thought he saw the guy muttering to himself, as if there was somebody there.

* * *

"Geez you're an idiot you know that! Being flashy like that, trying to show off to the pretty girl!"

The hooded man sighed as he took his hood of revealing his orange hair. "It couldn't be helped." The voice made hmph sound as the man continued walking.

"Here should be far enough." He was at an abandoned building, double checking no one was around. "Coast is clear." All of a sudden a bright light shone as a girl magically appeared, with orange hair, and golden eyes.

She was also completely naked, but that was something Rito had gotten used to. "So Mr. Idiot you better repay me for helping you show off to that girl back there." She slithered her hand to the middle of his pants and cupped them.

"I'll go buy you some snacks later today, okay?" The girl pouted.

"You can't take a hint can you?"

"Snacks it is then." Rito said paying no attention to the girl's last comment. She sighed as she got behind him and hugged his back.

"So… you know that girl."

"Yeah, when I was living on Earth she was a classmate of mine… still hasn't changed. Still getting into trouble as always."

"And I assume you've helped her before." Rito nodded to that response, making the girl squeeze tighter.

"So how does it feel to be back?" Rito stopped for a second, and looked at the ceiling.

"I don't belong here, Riko, I really don't…" The girl couldn't help but smile at that. "Does that answer make you happy?"

"Yeah, yeah it does." She slowly got up as she moved close to Rito. "Just remember, I'm yours, and your mine, Rito." She moved closer to the point they touched lips and by the time Rito opened his eyes she was gone. He was alone again. He sighed as he reached for his bag.

He unzipped his bag and took out the pills Mikado gave him. Her voice rang in his head, 'When you have any strong emotional outbursts'. Rito looked at the prescription bottle, it says 'take one every day'. "Just for today" he said to himself as he took out a pill and drank it down with his water bottle. He put everything back in his bag and just thought aloud "This is going to be one hell of a week."

**Yeah so to all those that came from the New Rito I welcome you to the new story. Now I know it's a bit darker, and Rito seems a bit different but that was intentional. I want to have this story to have more character depth than the previous story. So anyways if you came from my old story just be patient with me because I will be posting up again. And if your new to this I hope you enjoyed and look to see updates every 2 weeks- 1 month. Possibly earlier since Christmas break is coming up.**

**So please comment and review what you like and what you didn't like!**


End file.
